Code:Resident Evil
by RocketShark216
Summary: Code Lyoko meets Resident Evil! Follow Graham, Aelita, Jeremey, Milly, Ulrich, Odd, and William as they fight their way through the city of Water's Edge in the midst of a T-Virus outbreak! Rated M for graphic violence, mild language, and horror elements.
1. Graham-Level 1-The Assignment from Hell

**Code Resident Evil Chapter 1: Graham's Campaign-Level 1-The Assignment from Hell**

**AN: Hey, RocketShark216 here, with chapter one of a brand new fanfic! This fanfiction is a crossover between Code Lyoko and Resident Evil. It features three different storylines. One features Graham (My OC from Code Lyoko Evolution which I am rewriting as Code Lyoko Origins.) as a rookie police officer in the town of Water's Edge. While on his first assignment in which he was sent to kidnap a drug lord, the Umbrella Corporation drops a bomb containing the T Virus on Water's Edge, starting a zombie infestation. Graham's storyline showcases his battle to survive and protect his new friend Aelita, who he saves during the beginning of the outbreak. The second storyline features Jeremey as a mercenary sent to kill an Umbrella Corporation employee. He succeeds but before he can leave Water's Edge the outbreak occurs and he is forced to fight his way out. He is soon joined by Milly, who has a job as a reporter for the Water's Edge News Network. She was in the middle of an interview with an Umbrella employee in the same facility as the one the employee Jeremey kills works at when the outbreak starts. The third storyline features Ulrich as a BSA commando who is sent on a mission to raid the Umbrella facility inside Water's Edge. His helicopter was shot down by Umbrella and now he is stranded in Water's Edge. He is accompianed by the only two remaining members of his unit: Odd and William. These storylines will be referred to as "campaigns" and each chapter's title will indicate what campaign it belongs to. Graham's campaign is the first of the three so you can choose to read it first or wait until I post the other two and read them in the order of your choosing. Pairings are GrahamXAelita and JeremeyXMilly. Alright, enjoy the 1****st**** chapter, and please review!**

Graham Ulry took a deep breath as he drove his police car through the streets of downtown Water's Edge. Today was his first day as a member of the WEPD and he had received a rather peculiar assignment for a rookie: he was being sent to bring in a dangerous drug lord by the name of Carmine. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that the WEPD was a bit shorthanded at the moment and Graham was the only officer not busy at the time, but either way this assignment could make Graham's career before it even began. Graham didn't really have a complex reason for joining the police force, he just grew up in a bit of a crime ridden city and he really loved justice. Graham spent 3 years at the academy; he would've been there for 4 years but he finished all of his tests early and he really didn't have anything left to learn in terms of what the academy could teach him. Graham allowed himself to focus on the task at hand as he arrived at the Carmine family's hideout. He parked the car in the middle of the road (it was a really quiet day and no one was outside for some reason.) before getting out and drawing his handgun: a fairly basic M9 pistol. He then proceeded to load it before turning the safety on and walking toward the front of the building. He then walked toward the door and attempted to open it. It was locked, so he banged on it and yelled.

"WEPD, open the door, now!"

He received no response, so he walked over to the window and looked inside. The lobby appeared to be empty so he broke the window and jumped inside. He then walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. To his surprise the elevator opened and he walked inside. He then pressed the top floor button and the elevator shut before going upstairs. It then reached the top floor and the door opened. Graham then holstered his gun before walking down the hall, which was empty for some strange reason. He reached a door at the end of the hallway and stopped. He then listened closely. Before long he heard talking so he kicked the door in and upholstered his gun. He then looked around the room to find it was empty for the most part. Carmine was sitting behind a desk, seemingly unarmed. Carmine then spoke.

"So, you made it. I was wondering who they'd send to bust me. Took 'em long enough if you ask me. So, you must be wondering why my hideout's completely unguarded, right? Well, I'll tell you why. I don't need to be protected. You see, it'd be pointless. In exactly 5 minutes this whole town is going up in flames, and no amount of guards can save me. In fact, they'd probably just make me meet my fate faster. I don't like the idea of knowing I'm going to die, but I take comfort knowing you're all going to die as well."

Graham then gave Carmine a confused look before responding.

"Stop talking crazy Carmine, no one's going to die…today. Once they end your impending hearing, however, you may very well die. Now cut the crap and put your hands behind your head!"

"You didn't understand a word I said, did you? We're ALL going to DIE. And there's no one who can stop it. Umbrella's on their way, and once they drop that bomb, we're all gonna die."

"WHAT BOMB?! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS TALKING TO DO!"

"Sssh. There's not enough time, kid. We're gonna be dead in about 2 minutes, so you can either try to enjoy your last few moments, or you can waste them trying to squeeze info out of me. Have it your way."

Graham opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the sound of a plane filled the air, followed by a loud explosion. The building began to speak and Graham ran to Carmine. He then grabbed him and ran to the elevator. He then got in and pushed the button. They soon reached the lobby. Graham ran to the window and threw Carmine out of it before jumping out and grabbing him. He they continued to run but he was knocked unconscious by falling debris.

_Several hours later…._

Graham awoke on the cold pavement to see the air filled with smoke. His memory was hazy and he couldn't remember where he was for a second. He then remembered and went to grab Carmine but he wasn't there. He then heard growling so he turned around to find the source of the noise. He discovered that it was Carmine who made the sound, so he walked toward him slowly. He was about halfway to him when Carmine growled again. He then walked slowly toward Graham and Graham examined Carmine. He looked…different. Carmine was bleeding in several places and his legs were badly wounded in various spots. His skin was extremely pale and his clothes were ripped. His hair was grey and balding and his eyes were red as blood. Graham then started to walk backwards but Carmine immediately began to walk faster. Graham then reached for his gun but it wasn't there. Graham then turned around and ran but Carmine ran and tackled him. Graham then struggled to get Carmine off of him, but Carmine was severely strong. He gnashed his teeth at Graham, trying to bite his flesh. Graham kicked him off and grabbed a board of wood beside him. Graham then beat Carmine in the head with the board but it snapped. Graham then found his gun and aimed at Carmine's head. He then pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He then realized the safety was still on so he switched it off before trying again. Nothing happened this time either, so Graham threw his gun down and ran at Carmine. He then grabbed Carmine's head and headed to the window he had broken earlier. He then took Carmine's head and beat it on the glass until Carmine died. Graham then dropped Carmine and took a deep breath. _Oh my God. I just walked straight into hell._

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! XD lOl : )**


	2. Graham-Level 2-Aftermath

**Code: Resident Evil Chapter 2: Graham's Campaign-Level 2-Aftermath**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter, please read and review! Or I will ****FIND YOU!**** Lol JK.**

It had only been a few hours since the bomb fell, but one thing was clear for Graham: his life would never be the same. It had been an hour since he had killed Carmine, and things had already gone severely wrong. Graham had reclaimed his gun but he only had 2 clips left so unless the zombies were extremely weak to bullets he was screwed. He had encountered a few of the strange creatures in the last hour but he had managed to sneak past the without alerting the horde. He still couldn't believe what had happened, he kept wishing it was only a nightmare, all Graham wanted to do right now was go back to his small apartment and go back to bed, but Graham wasn't sure if he'd ever have the luxury of sleeping again. He allowed himself to focus on his current goal: getting the hell out of downtown, which was pretty much swarming with zombies. He eventually ended up at a hotel, he wasn't stupid enough to go inside, but he needed to rest for a moment before he continued onward. He sat down and loaded his pistol before holstering it. He was about to get up and walk away but before he could he heard a scream. It was a human; of that he was certain; but he couldn't tell what gender it was. He then heard it again; it was slightly high pitched; he then realized it was a woman. Graham then got up and ran into the hotel where the scream was coming from. He then drew his gun and headed to the front desk; he had no idea where the screaming woman was so he needed a place to stop and find out. He then heard it again. It was coming from the ballroom. He then rushed to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked, so he kicked it in. He then looked to see two zombies closing in on a young woman. He immediately aimed at one and pulled the trigger; the bullet shattered the zombie's head on impact. The other zombie turned around and ran towards Graham. Graham shot again; the bullet hit the zombie's stomach, but it didn't do much damage and the zombie continued to come toward Graham. Graham fired again with the same effect. The zombie then got closer, and Graham aimed at the zombie's legs and fired wildly. The zombie eventually fell down and Graham ran up to it before stomping on its head. Its head instantly exploded. Graham then reloaded his pistol and holstered it before walking to the woman. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, her leg was scratched and it looked like it could possibly be injured. Graham then decided to speak to her.

"Hello, mam, are you hurt?"

No answer. Graham then realized she was unconscious, so he picked her up and carried her out of the hotel. While he walked he took a closer look at her. She had slightly pale white skin and beautiful pink hair. Graham estimated that she was between the ages of 18-20 years old due to her size. Graham couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but he allowed himself to focus on the task at hand: getting her to safety. Eventually he found an abandoned house. He then walked inside and found a table. He then gently sat the woman down on the table and began to patch up her wounds. He then saw a card on the ground, so he picked it up. It was an I.D. It had a picture of the woman on it along with black writing. It read: _**Aelita Stones, Age 20**_. _Aelita. That's a pretty name. _Graham thought. A few minutes later the woman woke up. She slowly got up off the table and started to panic.

"Who are you?! Where am I? Let me go!"

Graham then grabbed her arm and lightly set her down on the table. He then spoke.

"Calm down Aelita. I'm Graham Ulry, with the WEPD. We're in…somebody's house. I heard you scream so I headed inside the hotel and rescued you from those zombies. You need to rest; your legs need time to heal."

"Wait…how do you know my name?"

"Your I.D. fell on the ground and I read it."

"Oh."

"Aelita, I need you to calm down and tell me how you winded up in your situation."

"Well, I've been here for about 3 days. I was with my friends on vacation. I was asleep when the bomb fell. I woke up and our room was really quiet. I couldn't find my friends, so I went downstairs to the ballroom. And then the zombies cornered me. So, what's your story?"

"Well, as I said earlier, I'm with the WEPD. I'm a rookie. I was on a mission to take down a drug lord and I-"

"Wait. It was your first day as a cop and you were sent to take down a DRUG LORD?"

"We were…shorthanded. Anyway, when I got to him, he kept talking about how we were all going to die. A few minutes later the bomb fell. I got him out of the building alive, but I was knocked unconscious by debris. When I woke up he was gone. I found him soon after that, but he was different. He was one of those…things. I knew I had to kill him…but not in the way I did. My gun wasn't loaded so…I had to break a window and use the broken glass to bang his head into until he died."

"Oh God, that's terrible."

"Yeah. Look, I know you want to leave, but we have to stick together. We'll make it out of the city and then you can leave. You can run away from me and pretend you never met me. But until then you're stuck with me. You stay here. I'm gonna go make sure this place is clear of zombies."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! XD lol : )**


End file.
